Let's Go Forward With This
by 15erkelly
Summary: Sequel to Birthing Class! Jane and Maura try to build their new relationship after confessing their love to each other. Must read Birthing Class first
1. Chapter 1

So I got a request to add on to my first story, Birthing Class, but I wanted that one to be able to stay a oneshot so I just am going to write a separate sequel! I hope you all enjoy this. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles and all that stuff...

* * *

Ever since that first kiss in birthing class, Jane and Maura had been slowly but surely progressing in their new yet somehow familiar intimate relationship. Immediately after class they dropped Lydia off at the mall to do the shopping she had been imagining and made sure she could get a ride home. After driving back to Jane's apartment, they picked Jane's place because at least Angela didn't _live _there so the risk of her intruding was slightly less, the ladies sat down with a drink to talk.

"Maura, how do we know if our entire friendship won't change or be lost because of this? And what will everybody at work and in our families think? I know in my heart that I love you and will always care about you, but I want to be sure that that will be enough and we can get through obstacles together."

"Oh Jane, just hearing those words from you makes me believe we'll be okay but the only way we'll be able to truly tell is to go forward with this. I'm not embarrassed to say that I've fantasized about this and thought out the possibilities and none are as bad as not being with you. After learning that you feel the same, I wouldn't be able to contain myself."

The doctor and detective gazed into each other's eyes as they often did, they could have entire conversations just by viewing their facial expressions. They both recognized the look in the other's eyes, love and courage. Without hesitation the two leaned into their second gentle kiss of the day, except this time the kiss deepened.

Maura's tongue slid across Jane's suckling lips, searching for an entrance. Jane quickly let the medical examiner in to explore. After what seemed like only moments of kissing but turned out to be about forty-five minutes, the two broke apart. Clearly they weren't going to let fear of the unknown stand in the way of their love.

* * *

This chapter is soo short, sorry! I just didn't want to start something that would take to long to finish up in one chapter. R&R! Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter is longer than the last, I hope it's good and entertaining! If you got this far, you just made my day!

* * *

After that night of talking and deciding the state of their relationship, Jane and Maura didn't have much time with each other due to Lydia's confession and Angela Rizzoli's reaction to everything. Jane felt bad for not telling her mom and brothers right away but in all the chaos she figured it was best. Maura had called her own mother to announce the good news and things had gone fairly well. Her mother wasn't jumping for joy but then again, when had she ever done that? All in all, she approved and agreed to hold off talking to Angela about it until she was given the green light by Maura.

About a week after Lydia's confession, when everything had died down and gone back to normal, Jane and Maura met at the Dirty Robber after work to plan out telling Angela about their relationship. Once they had a plan they called Mama Rizzoli and told her to meet them back at Maura's house. The ladies arrived at the house ten minutes later met with an anxious older woman.

"Ma, why are your eyes bugging out of your head? Would you relax, we haven't even hinted at what we had to tell you. Why are you so anxious?"

"Janie I've learned a lot over the years and especially over the last week. When you kids have something to tell me, it's usually enough to give me a stroke. I'm scared! Maura, is it bad news? I know you'll give me a fair warning."

"Actually Angela, no. In fact if you ask me I think it's very good news. Jane, why don't we let her know now?"

The new couple joined hands and smiled while staring into each other's eyes. Jane spoke first,

"Ma, Maura and I decided to take our relationship to the next level. We're now officially going out and well, we were hoping that…"

"… We were hoping that you would give us your blessing. It would mean the world to Jane and I. We've both thought this through and whether you agree with this relationship or not, it's happening. We really want you in our lives though, Angela."

Angela Rizzoli was stunned. She stood in Maura's kitchen with her mouth agape, her eyes unblinking. After about ten second she finally regained her composure.

"Finally! I would have never believed that you girls would get together on your own. Janie's brothers and I have been making bets about this day for Pete's sake! Tommy even tried to move in on you that one time Maura, so that Jane would get jealous and make a move! I couldn't be happier, like I always say; I've always wanted a doctor in the family!"

And with that Angela hugged the honey blonde and brunette and politely left the two to have the night alone and uninterrupted by the very happy Italian mother.

Jane and Maura couldn't believe their ears! Who would have guessed that she would be so accepting? They were both sure that Angela was already calling up Jane's brothers to tell them the news, so they didn't worry about breaking the news to them. Instead they wrapped up in a blanket and nestled down on the couch for a good old-fashioned cuddle session. Jane sat with one leg resting on the coffee table and the other up against the back of the couch leaving Maura a cozy little crevasse to curl up in. Maura scooted into her spot and put her arm behind Jane's back, Jane's own arm behind the blonde's neck. Maura massaged Jane's free hand with her left hand and that's how they sat, giving each other a light kiss every now again, for two and a half hours.

By the time either of them wanted to move, it was well past midnight. Maura didn't think it was safe for Jane to drive home since the detective had drank a few drinks and was exhausted from the long day they'd have. And if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't want the lanky detective to leave her side.

"Jane, I think you should just spend the night. I mean, you pretty much already have. No need to risk anything by leaving now."

"Oh okay, yeah of course. But uh, Maur… Where will I sleep? I mean the last time I slept over, nothing was going on between us so sleeping in your bed was just like a friendly slumber party. Now I don't want to be a priss or anything but we should take this slow and just…"

"Oh Jane please, I don't want to rush anything either but I can control myself! It will be just like before, I promise. No need to be uncomfortable. Sharing a bed is no different than us sharing this couch. Come on, let's go. I still have a pair of your pajamas from the last time you spent the night."

So the ladies went upstairs to change and get ready for bed and then crawled under the covers together. With a quick kiss goodnight the couple fell into a deep and comfortable sleep in no time, both dreaming of what lie ahead for them in their relationship…

* * *

More coming soon! Please R&R. Thanks for taking the time to read this! If you have suggestions for the plot or anything, please let me know


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3! I hope you like it... I'm kind of unhappy with it but maybe it's not as bad as I think

* * *

The next morning Jane awoke to the aroma of coffee and the clangs of pots and pans. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs. She arrived in the kitchen to see Maura flipping pancakes, frying bacon, and scrambling eggs.

"You're finally up! I hope I didn't wake you, I just wanted to put together something special to celebrate how well things went last night."

"No, no; you didn't wake me up. Well you did but after seeing this it's definitely okay. Thanks Maur, it smells great."

Maura set a cup of coffee down with a small plate of bacon in front of Jane. Then she went back to get the pancakes. She took a deep breath before setting them in front of Jane. As soon as Jane saw what Maura was so nervous about, she smiled. Maura had made all of the pancakes in the shape of little hearts and spelled out 'I love you' in chocolate chips on the largest one.

"Aw Maura, I love you too. Thank you so much for doing this and making me feel so comfortable last night. I'm really glad we're transitioning into our relationship so well."

And with that she got up to give her a hug and lingering kiss. The two sat down to eat, Jane of course eating her pancakes while Maura was happy with the egg white omelet she had made for herself. Endosperm wasn't her thing. After breakfast, the couple showered and got ready for the day.

"So Jane, what do you want to do today? We have the whole day to ourselves."

"I was thinking we could maybe go to the spa for a mud bath like we did that one time then go to the Boston Pops Orchestra's concert in the park later on and maybe out to dinner after that. That is, if you would want to."

Maura was touched. She and Jane hardly ever got a day off and Jane had just offered to do all of the things Maura loved to do and none that she herself particularly enjoyed. She knew what a sacrifice that had been for Jane and it made her heart skip a beat just thinking of it.

"Jane, that sounds wonderful. Thank you for giving up your day off ad all the things you wanted to do just to make me happy."

"Maur please, just being around you makes me happy. I'm not giving up anything."

So the two of them headed for the spa. Once they arrived, the specialist handed them their robes and led them to the locker room where the couple undressed. Maura however, couldn't keep her eyes to herself. She took a quick peek over her shoulder at the lanky detective. Jane was flawless. Sure she had numerous scars across her body, proof of all she's been through, but those only made her more beautiful to Maura. Some of those scars came from Jane trying to protect Maura. As she thought about this, she didn't realize that Jane had already put her robe on and caught her staring.

"Uh Maura, aren't you going to get your robe on? Haha if I would have known you were planning on watching me undress, I probably would have tried to make it more entertaining. Come on, maybe if you behave for the rest of the day then I'll show you what I had in mind."

"Oh my gosh! Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing. But if I do say so myself, you have a very seductive build and I promise to behave. Especially when you're offering a reward like that."

"Well now Dr. Isles, you just really can't contain yourself…"

Jane strutted out of the locker room making sure to sway her hips a little more than usual just to tease the now very turned on medical examiner. This was going to be a long and angsty day.

Once Maura finished getting into her robe and calming herself done, she met up with Jane in the courtyard for their mud baths. This time though neither of the women could relax with all the sexual tension in the air. After a few hours of soaking, they washed off and headed over to the park for the concert.

The couple laid out the blanket they had brought on the grass and settled in. Maura had packed a small lunch for them so they had a small picnic while the orchestra warmed up.

"Maur, so far this has been the best day. I know we haven't been officially going out for very long but after being best friends with you for so long, it's like we've been together forever. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jane. And like you said, I know we've only been dating for a week or so but since we know each other so well I was thinking…"

And just then the orchestra started playing and Maura was cut off. She respected the orchestra very much and didn't want to talk over them so she saved what she was about to suggest for later. Jane wanted to know what she was going to say, but she didn't want to have to bring it up on her own so she let it go, Maura would tell her sooner or later.

Throughout the concert Jane and Maura held hands, cuddled, and at one point even decided to lay back on the blanket and watch the clouds, the orchestra playing background music to their own little game. When the concert ended about an hour and a half later, Jane couldn't stop talking about how good the Boston Pops actually was while she rolled up the blanket.

"Maura, how come you never told me that the Boston Pops were decent? I would have taken you a long time ago!"

"Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the concert. Come on, let's head over to dinner."

So the women drove over to the new restaurant and lounge that had just opened a few weeks ago. It was the hottest place in Boston and Jane had to bribe the hostess over the phone to get them a reservation. Once they got there they sat down at a booth across from each other. They ordered their drinks and then struck up a conversation about everyday things… which quickly deepened into more personal subjects.

"So Jane, what I was saying before the concert started… Well even though we just became a couple, we've always been close and I really care about you. And it's moments like this, and all those other times today, that I realize how long I've really been in love with you. I can't believe you're finally mine, and I'm yours. So while I'm not saying we should go ahead and get married or anything just yet, and we can certainly still take things slowly physically wise if you want to, I would really want you to move in with me. If you don't want to spend every night with me just yet, there's always the guest room but I've almost lost you too many times and just having you near me comforts me. I'm sorry if this all sounds silly."

Jane took a second to fully comprehend what the medical examiner was saying. The fact that they were dating made Jane happy. Maura wanting her to move in was enough to put Jane over the edge! Jane smiled and kissed the honey blonde over the table.

"When should I start packing?"

Sure to other people there relationship may seem rushed, but they had been friends for years and truth be told, there had always been feelings between the two of them. This was just the sensible next step. And like Maura had said, this didn't mean things had to be rushed between them. The only thing that may be a problem would be convincing Angela to move into Jane's apartment so the couple could have their space.

Suddenly dinner didn't seem too appealing for the two women, they both just wanted to get home to start planning out the move!

* * *

I can't help but feel like I'm rushing this story along but as stuff comes to me I just jump into it. Please R&R! This is my first multi-chapter story and second story overall, I could use some help and suggestions. Thank you for reading!


End file.
